


Can't Even Handle Me

by foolishgames



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishgames/pseuds/foolishgames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the Glam Kink Meme: Sutan has been on a few dates with a hot guy, but when he's introduced to Raja he gets freaked out and insensitive. She ends up back at Adam's, who's lined up an evening of wine and food and hot sex with Tommy. To keep her sparkling and show her how very hot they find her, Adam and Tommy cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Even Handle Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Glam Kink Meme

Can't Even Handle Me, Adam/Tommy/Raja M

Raja is scattered in bits and pieces on Adam’s living room floor - gorgeous stripper heels under the coffee table, her designer purse by the door, fitted jacket slung over the back of the couch. Adam’s holding her wig carefully in his hands, perched on the broad arm of the couch beside her.

“I’m so sorry I interrupted your anniversary,” Raja says again. “I totally forgot. I’ll go.” But she makes no move to get up. Not like she could, with Tommy plastered up against her side, clinging like a limpet.

“Don’t be silly,” says Adam. “We were just staying in, we didn’t have big plans.”

The bottle of wine on the coffee table says otherwise; the two glasses, the candles around the room. She bets if she goes upstairs she’ll find clean sheets on Adam’s bed, more candles, soft music, maybe a bubble bath.

“I’ll kill him for you if you want,” Tommy announces, and pats her chest. “He shouldn’t have made you cry.”

“Don’t be silly,” says Raja. “I’d cry more if you went to jail.”

“I can be sneaky,” Tommy insists. “No? Okay. Want some wine?”

“No, I should go,” says Raja.

“No way,” says Adam firmly. “No - Tommy, sit on her while I get another glass, okay?”

“At least let me freshen up if you’re making me stay,” Raja protests. She’s been crying, Adam has taken her wig, Tommy’s been squishing her outfit. “I must look haggard.”

“You look gorgeous,” says Tommy, slithering into her lap. “You look… like, beautiful. You always look beautiful.”

“Beautiful takes work,” she says. “I’m a mess.”

“Less work than you think,” says Tommy. He puts his arms around her neck and presses their foreheads together.

In the kitchen, Adam suddenly bursts out with “You are so beautiful… to meeeeee!” and Raja and Tommy both crack up.

“Seriously, though,” says Tommy. “Guy’s a douche, you know? Fuck him.”

“I was gonna,” says Raja. “Got all dressed up and everything.” She indicates her shimmery little minidress, now twisted sadly around her hips.

“Seems a shame to waste it,” says Adam, coming back from the kitchen with a third wineglass in his hand. Tommy lifts his head, and he and Adam have some sort of silent conversation with their eyebrows.

And then Tommy says, “Yeah. Shame to waste it,” and kisses her.

She makes a surprised noise and melts into it, Tommy’s mouth so sweet and tentative. “Your anniversary, though,” she murmurs, when she comes up from it.

“Oh, yeah, says Adam. He rests a big warm hand on the back of Raja’s neck, leans down to them. “Happy anniversary, babe,” he says, brushes a kiss over Tommy’s mouth. “Guess what I got you?”

Tommy laughs his cute little laugh, bouncing in Raja’s lap. “Somethin’ pretty?” he guesses.

“The prettiest,” says Adam seriously. “If that’s okay by Raja.”

“Well, if you’re gonna twist my arm,” says Raja. She’s grinning, can’t help it, beautiful man at her back, pretty thing on her lap, wine and candles and clean sheets.

“Do you think that would help?” asks Adam, and he kisses her neck, long line of kisses trailing down to her bare shoulder.

Raja arches, and Jesus, she’s gotta get untucked soon or things are gonna get real uncomfortable.

“I mean,” she says. “I mean, if you’re sure.”

Tommy clears his throat. “I was gonna wait until, like, my birthday to ask,” he says. “But I was gonna ask.”

Adam rolls his eyes and huffs out a laugh against Raja’s neck. “Yeah. I was gonna have to talk him into asking, because,”

“If the word ‘shy’ comes out your mouth, I’m taking Raja upstairs and you can sleep on the couch,” says Tommy.

“Bashful,” says Adam brightly, and bites Raja’s ear.

“Okay, that’s it,” says Tommy, jumping up. “You coming, Raja?”

She slaps Adam’s wandering hands away and rises, primly straightening her dress. “Fair warning, I won’t be Raja much longer,” she says. “Won’t be much good to you like this.”

Tommy pauses on the first step, almost eye-level with the extra height. “Is that okay?” he asks. “Whatever you want is fine by me.”

“By us,” says Adam, crowding up behind her. “Not that I’d say no to watching Tommy getting it from you in full gear.” His hand slides down, between her thighs, where she’s tucked away neat and tidy. 

“Not tonight,” she decides, smacking Tommy on the ass to get him moving up the stairs again. “Well, not in drag. Maybe for your birthday.”


End file.
